Too Close for Comfort
by Jerry236
Summary: Thor had avenged millions of innocents throughout the universe by ultimately killing Thanos during the events of Avengers: Infinity War. Now with Thanos dead, the Avengers and Guardians are left with the Infinity Gauntlet. Who gets gauntlet? Who gets the stones? Only time will tell.
1. The Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel Characters, the MCU or Disney.**

**This takes place during the events of Avengers Infinity War. This is a "What If Thor had killed Thanos in Infinty War" story. If you haven't watched Infinity War before Endgame, I suggest you watch it first to prevent spoilers. **

**I'm also gonna call the superheroes by their real names, just to be safe. **

* * *

Wanda Maximoff, also known as Scarlet Witch was pushed by Vision use her red colored Psychic Energy to on him to destroy the Mind Stone in his forehead, to prevent Thanos from obtaining the stone to fulfill his plans.

"I love you." Vision muttered.

Those are the only words that Wanda could make out as tears streamed from her eyes.

Thanos had easily taken out the Avengers with the Space and Power Stone in his possession. The Avengers were trying to buy time for Wanda to destroy the Mind stone, which technically mean killing Vision.

Before Thanos could reach Wanda, the Mind Stone in Vision's forehead had slowly cracked until it finally broke apart. Thanos was in close range, a few centimeters away from Wanda, until Vision's body had exploded with yellow light that bursted throughout the African woods.

Thor, whom was floating in the sky had just destroyed the last alien dropship that was threatening the city of Wakanda. A burst of yellow light had suddenly caught his eye and turned his head south. Thor didn't know about Vision's demise, but he had a feeling that Thanos was there.

"There you are." Thor murmured, with the urge to kill Thanos. He gripped Stormbreaker's handle and flew towards the scene.

Wanda Maximoff begun mourning for the loss of her lover, Vision. Down on her hands and knees, she cried. Her tears had hit the Wakandan soil.

Thanos slowly walked towards the scarlet haired mutant. "I understand my, child. More than anyone." Thanos had placed his large hand onto Wanda's scarlet hair. Remembering the time that he had to sacrifice Gamora in order to get the Soul Stone on Vormir.

She lifted her head up and glared at him with such rage. "You could never…" she growled with tears in her eyes.

"Today, I lost more than you could know." Thanos removed his hand from her red hair and looked up forward at Vision's remaining pieces. "Now is not time to mourn." An idea had suddenly popped up in Thanos' head. "No... There's no time at all."

Wanda did not know what he meant, as she looked at Thanos's Infinity Gauntlet. Thanos gripped his fist and activated the Time Stone that was given to him by Doctor Strange. He thrust his hand forward and used a magic spell. Thanos decided to revive Vision by reversing time. He grunted as he waved his Infinity Gauntlet in motion. A large yellow ball of Vision's life force had appeared before him and scattered pieces of Vision was coming back together, starting to reform the android.

Wanda carefully watched as Thanos was reviving him for the wrong reason. She gasped, as she realized what he was really doing.

The light that had burst moments ago reversed itself back into one spot. And within no time, Vision had been completely revived. Vision opened his eyes and gasped in shock, discovering that he was alive again.

"No!" Wanda attempted to move forward, but was immediately back handed by Thanos' right hand, flying a few feet backwards, thudding.

Thanos immediately grabbed Vision by the throat and lifted him up within the air.

"Urgh..." Vision grunted as he gasped for air, as he glanced at the mad Titan before him.

"This is nothing personal." Thanos told Vision before ultimately ripping the Soul Stone from his forehead with two fingers. Vision's body then turned gray after losing its life force. Thanos smiled at the final stone and tossed Vision's body over like it was trash.

He looked at the five Infinity Stones on his gauntlet before completing the set. He placed the Mind Stone on the middle slot on his wrist. As he placed the final stone on the gauntlet, Thanos felt a powerful strain throughout his body. Streams of colors has surged through his veins. "AAAH!" He screamed in minor pain and panted. He looked at the now complete Infinity Gauntlet and chuckled. All six Infinity Stones are now within his grasp. "Heh. I did it... I finally ha-"

Before Thanos could finish his speech, he was met with a beam of powerful lightning, which pushed him backwards. Thanos quickly repelled the lightning by swiping his hand. He looked to the sky to see an angry Thor, who's body is surged with lightning.

"You…" Thanos muttered before shooting a beam at Thor.

Thor reacted and encountered the beam by and throwing Stormbreaker directly at him, horizontally. Storm breaker was spinning really fast with such force, repelling the beam, getting closer and closer to Thanos until… Stormbreaker blade had pierced Thanos thick neck. For a moment, Thanos gasped in shock, as a Stormbreaker had pierced his thick neck.

Thanos collapsed to his knees and tried to use the strength he has in his right hand to remove Stormbreaker from his neck before he fades.

Thor's feet touched the soil and approached the slowly fading Thanos with new found confidents. He saw blood dripping from Thanos' left neck, knowing that he is not a true god. Thor grabbed Stormbreaker's handle which was on Thanos' left neck. "I told you that you would die for that." He quoted, as he remembered Thanos killing the remaining Asgardians, including his brother, Loki, while in space.

Thor instantly removed Stormbreaker's blade from Thanos' neck. As he did, Thanos started to slowly bleed more. The was wound deep, but not deep enough to make him bleed to death. It was deep enough to make Thanos pass out, though.

Thanos immediately collapsed to the ground after Stormbreaker's removal. He tried fell on his left side which caused a loud thud. Thanos put his hand on the wound with his right hand, but he was slowly fading. Blood started gushing from his mouth and reached his hand out for someone to help him. He suddenly remembered that his men are dead, his army was destroyed, he sacrificed Gamora and Nebula had rebelled against him.

Thor stood over Thanos' fading body and watched him bleed out. Stormbreaker was in his hand, getting ready to finish the job by decapitation. "It's over." Thor told Thanos as he raised Stormbreaker getting ready to strike.

Thanos' life then flashed before his eyes from the time he was a baby, to the time he set up an army and founded the Black Order, to the time he met a young Gamora, to the time he finally decided to collect the Infinity Stones and attempt to fulfill a prophecy, to now. He then saw an image of a young Gamora standing over him.

"D… Daughter…" Thanos weakly called.

"Daughter?" Thor was a little confused, then gasped as he remembered something in space.

_'Gamora... is the daughter of Thanos.' _Drax's words.

Thor then thought back when he met the Guardians of the Galaxy. He then learned that Gamora is the adoptive daughter of Thanos.

A tear streamed down Thanos' face as he stretched his left hand out with the Infinity Gauntlet. "Daughter… I must… see her..."

"Daughter?" Thor didn't know what he was doing until the last second. He just realized that he had all six of the Infinity Stones. "No, those are… he's trying to—" He then remembered what Gamora had told him that if Thanos had all six Infinity Stones.

'_If he collect all six, he could easily wipe out half of the universe by the snap of his fingers.' _Gamora's words.

"No, no, no!" Thor then raised Stormbreaker over upwards, ready to strike down.

"I… must see… my daughter… aga—"

"Rraaaaaaaah!" Thor gave out a battle cry before successfully amputating Thanos' left arm with the Infinity Gauntlet. Thanos groaned and panted in pain as he slightly felt the loss of his arm. Thor pointed Stormbreaker close his face. "It's over. You've loss."

The severely injured Thanos glanced at Thor and frowned. "This was never foretold in my prophecy."

"This… this if for my brother, Loki." Thor said with no pity in his voice.

"He's gone… the work is done, and it always will be…" he smiled, despite losing blood. "I was… supposed to bring balance to the universe... I was supposed to be... Inevitab—" Before Thanos could finish his last word, Thanos had finally chopped off his head, ending his life, once and for all. Thanos' decapitated head rolled a bit, leaving his eyes open.

Thor's long quest has now been complete of killing Thanos has now been complete. He stared at Thanos' corpse and panted out of relief for a minute. For some reason, he started to take pity on Thanos, as he tried to call for his adopted daughter, Gamora. At that moment, Thor then realized that Thanos wasn't just a heartless monster.

"Is it over?" asked a familiar voice. Thor slightly turned around to see Steve Rogers also known as Captain America, and Bucky Barnes also known as the Winter Soldier. "Thor?" Steve waited for an answer as Bucky stood by him.

Thor quickly nodded his head towards Steve. "Yeah. He's dead."

Steve sighed. "Thank god." He took a breather and panted.

"I never want to face a giant purple alien, ever again." Bucky said, feeling relieved.

Thor then looked at the Winter Soldier. "Who's that?"

Steve looked at Bucky, then at Thor. "Oh, you two haven't met. This is Bucky, my longtime friend." Steve introduced Bucky to Thor.

T'Challa aka, the Black Panther is running through the woods, searching for General Okoye. T'Challa had removed his Black Panther mask. It took a few seconds of searching before he found her panting on the ground. "Up, general. Up. This is no place to die." He said, as Okoye took his hand and stood completely up.

"Sorry, King T'Challa." Okoye apologized.

"No need to apologize. We won. The aliens had been destroyed and Wakanda had not been breached. This is a victory." T'Challa informed his general. "We must look for survivors at once."

"Of course." General Okoye responded, as they went to search for survivors in the woods of Africa.

Groot and Rocket are traveling around the woods together, looking for other people who were fighting against Thanos until they saw Thor, Captain America, Bucky and Thanos' corpse.

"Groot, there's Thor! Hurry up!" Rocket ran towards the scene.

"I am Groot." Groot responded as he chased after Rocket and saw Thanos' corpse.

"Whoa." Rocket said out of surprise, as he stood close to Thanos' corpse.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked if Thanos was really dead.

"Yeah, it's over." Thor answered, as he stared at Thanos' corpse.

"What did you do?" Rocket asked as he looked at Thor.

"I went for the head." Thor silently answered.

"I am Groot." Groot said that was brutal.

"Steve," Bucky leaned over to Steve and stared at Groot. "Why does that tree keep saying I am Groot?"

"I don't know," Steve answered. "I told him I was Steve Rogers and he said I am Groot."

Samuel Thomas also known as Falcon groaned in pain as he got up from the ground and knocked some dust off his gear. He had turned around and was met by James Rupert Rhodes also known as War Machine. Sometimes called Rhodey.

"Sam, you okay?" Rhodey asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm good." Sam nodded at Rhodey. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I think the battle's over." Rhodey guessed, as he looked around the woods. "Look man, we need to go find that large purple man."

In about a couple of minutes later, Sam and Rhodey had arrived and found the others looking at Thanos' corpse. Soon, Bruce arrived to the scene in the Hulkbuster, then popped open the Hulkbuster's head to get a good view at Thanos' corpse.

"So, who killed him?" No one answered Bruce's question, but Steve pointed at Thor.

"He's dead. That's a good thing, right?" Sam asked. "We have nothing to worry about."

"Oh hell yeah!" Bruce then cheered while he was still inside Hulkbuster. "Woohoo! We won!"

"This is a total victory for Wakanda." T'Challa said, smiling.

Thor ignored the people behind him and continued gazing at Thanos' corpse while the other Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy celebrated.

"Haha, yes! He's dead!" Rocket cheered.

"I am Groot!" Groot cheered.

Natasha whom had just arrived at the scene had saw and heard her comrades cheering over Thanos' demise. He walked over to his corpse briefly before looking at Thor, whom continued to stare at the large purple man's corpse. "Thor? Are you alright?" she asked, feeling a little concern.

Thor snapped out of it for a bit. "What—ah, yeah. I'm okay." Thor shook his head.

"There's no need to be sad. We won." Natasha encouraged. Suddenly a light hit one of her eyes and made her flinch a little. She looked down to see where the light was coming from and saw Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet. She saw the Infinity Stones still intact. "Guys, come here. Look at this." Everyone stopped celebrating for a bit and walked over and got a better look at the Infinity Stones on the gauntlet.

"What are they?" Bucky asked.

"Wait, are those the…" Steve began.

"Yeah." Thor said. "Those are the Infinity Stones… the most powerful artifacts in all the universe."

"All six of them?" Natasha asked.

"Remember the Tesseract and the Cosmic Cube?" Thor asked, reffering to the battle of New York in 2012. Some of them knew what he meant. "Two of those stones were in there."

"So what do we do with them now? Thanos is dead." Bruce asked.

"That's a good question." Steve said.

Then the group of heroes heard mourning out of nowhere and they all turned to see Wanda mourning over the machine-like corpse of vision. She is really sad for the loss of Vision.

"Oh no." Steve said, as he and other people who knew Vision had gotten sad.

"Wanda?" Natasha called, as she slowly walked towards her and Vision's machine-like corpse.

"Who's the hot chick?" A few of the Avengers stared down at Rocket in irritation when he asked. "Oh, sorry." he immediately apologized when he knew that wasn't a good time.

* * *

Meanwhile on Planet Titan, Thanos' former home world. Tony Stark also known as Iron Man, Peter Parker also known as Spider-Man, Doctor Strange and the Guardians of the Galaxy such as Peter Quill, also known as Star Lord, Drax, Nebula and Mantis were recuperating after their big loss against Thanos. There was nothing but rubble and destroyed civilization around them. The sky was dark orange and they heard thunder with a few lightning strikes flashed in the sky.

Parker had walked up to Tony, whom was on top of the rubble of junk. "Are you okay, Mr. Stark?" Parker asked as he helped up his mentor.

"Yeah. I'll make it." Tony responded about the wound on his lower chest.

Mantis was being helped by Quill to walk. "Dammit." Quill cursed himself, knowing that he screwed up the entire plan.

"What' the problem now, Star Lord?" Tony turned and asked.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry!" Quill yelled at Tony.

"What are you apologizing now for? This was a team effort. We all lost against the big guy." Tony asked, feel like being yelled at.

"It's my fault. I-I screwed up the entire plan. MY plan." Quill admitted.

"Look, what you did, I get it. It happens to the best of us-"

"No, that's not what I mean. I had no idea that Thanos had already... to Gamora." Quill started to break down in grief. "If I didn't hesitate to kill her before Thanos could use her then... If only I kept my promise." Quill remembered Gamora making him promise to kill her on a ship, then when Thanos held her hostage. He took too much time before he could actually fire.

"Quill. We humans lose people we love all the time on Earth. You'll see people come and you'll see people go. Look, I'm sorry for what happened to your girlfriend Gamora. Trust me. If Thanos had killed my wife and unborn child, I would've killed him a thousand times over. That's why we need to get over to earth and stop him from hurting the ones we love." Tony said.

Drax suddenly felt sad when Tony brought up his wife and unborn, which made Drax think about his deceased wife and child. Mantis could see that Drax was sad.

"What's wrong, Drax?" Mantis asked. Everyone except for Doctor Strange looked at him.

"Hearing that Metal Man talking about his wife and unborn made me think back, when Thanos killed my wife and child." Drax said in a depressed way.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Parker said.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to dig into old wounds or anything." Tony said, trying to apologize. "That's why we need to go to earth and stop him from taking the last Infinity Stone before it's too late." Tony then turned to Doctor Strange, whom was sitting on a pile of junk. "Hey Doc, we need you to take us to earth, right now."

Doctor Strange stared at Tony. "What's the point? Thanos has the Time Stone and probably gotten the Mind Stone from your team already. It's over. The universe is doomed."

"I don't care about Thanos collecting a bunch of Fruity Pebbles right now, I need to get back to earth right away, and make sure my friends and wife are safe from that... freak! As far as I know, the Avengers could be fighting him as we speak!" Tony yelled as he walked face to face with Strange.

"Well you should care, because Thanos is gonna use the stones to wipe out half of all life in the universe! People will vanish from existence one by one! Who knows by the time you get there? Your wife and friends could be gone by the time you get there!" Strange yelled, which made Tony frustrated and gripped his uniform.

Peter Parker stepped in their conversation. "Mr. Stark, Doctor Strange, please don't fight each other," Both turned their heads and stared at Peter Parker.

"Sorry, kid." Tony calmed down a bit and lossened his grip from Doctor Strange. "Doctor Strange, like Mr. Stark asked, can you take us back to earth? I have friends at school, my Aunt May is probably worried sick that I have not shown up. I need to make sure she's safe. If she dies, then I don't know what I'll do." he begged.

Tony sighed as he heard Parker's words and let go of Doctor Strange's uniform. "I'm sorry you had to see that, kid."

"Alright." Doctor Strange sighed.

Tony paused and turned around. "Beg your pardon?" he asked.

"I'll take you back to earth."

"I'm coming, too." Nebula said her piece and walked towards the Avengers.

"N-Nebula?" Quill stuttered. "You're going too?"

Nebula turned her blue cybernetic head at Quill. "Yes. Thanos is my father. I need to face him again." She answered.

"But, Nebula..." Quill hesitated.

"I thought that you would be excited to see your home planet once again, Peter Quill." Nebula said.

"Then I'll go." Drax stood up.

"Me too." Mantis followed Drax.

"Drax? Mantis?" Quill was a little surprised as he saw them moving towards the Avengers.

"He killed my wife and child, Quill. I told myself that I will avenge my family." Drax said.

"And I don't like that big purple man." Mantis dissed.

"Come on, Quill. We're all waiting on you." Drax said, as the group stare at him.

Quill knew that he was outnumbered in votes, so he has no choice but to agree. "Okay, fine."

* * *

Natasha had approached the grieving Wanda Maximoff, whom was grieving over the loss of Vision. Wanda slowly turned to Natasha with tears in her eyes. "Wanda, it's okay. " Natasha tried to comfort the grieving Wanda. The rest of the Avengers watched.

"What is okay?" Wanda asked in retaliation.

"We won. Thanos is dead. We have all of the Infinity Stones here. We can bring back Vision." she told Wanda.

"You can? How?" Wanda sniffled.

"We'll have Stark, Bruce, Thor, T'Challa's sister to fix him. Vision can be brought back to life, just like we brought him to life three years ago." Natasha encouraged.

"You promise?"

"Of course. And I do promise." Natasha smiled.

All of a sudden, an orange circle portal had opened up, which threw almost everyone off guard. Everyone was armed, prepared and aimed at the portal with their weapons.

"What the hell is that?" Rhodey asked, as his missile tank aimed forward.

"Did Thanos call for reinforcements?" Steve assumed.

The circular portal had finally opened with a flash of light, and a man that goes by the name of Doctor Strange had stepped forward, approaching the Avengers. "Greetings, Avengers."

"Who the hell are you?" Steve asked, as he lay his blue eyes on the wizard.

"My name is-

"Strange." Thor said.

Doctor Strange moved pass Thor. "Yes. I am Doctor Stephen Strange." Doctor Strange introduced himself to everyone.

"What are you doing here?" Natasha asked, as she aimed her gun at him.

"I believe that I have found some of your allies." Doctor Strange said, which confused the group. Doctor Strange stepped away from the portal and let his allies through to earth. Everyone watched the portal closely. Most of them were surprised, as they saw Tony Stark walk through the portal with Peter Parker at his side, helping him move. Natasha, Bruce and especially Steve Rogers were surprised to see Tony Stark. Everyone's eyes were on Tony and Parker.

Peter Parker gazed at the Avengers, Groot and Rocket whom were staring at him and his mentor, Tony Stark. "Wow, the Avengers are all here. That's so cool! It's like I'm in a comic co-" Parker gasped he glanced at and recognized the Winter Soldier, from the airport in Germany, two years ago. "Bad guy!" Parker was alerted and immediately shot webs at Bucky, trapping his arms together. "Gotcha!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy, Spider-Man." Rhodey interfered, stopping Parker from attacking Bucky. "He's one of us now."

"But I thought we were still trying to stop Captain America and the guy with the metal arm, like that time in Germany!" Parker replied. "Why is he here, anyway?"

"Yeah, why is he even here?" Tony became interested and asked Rhodey. He then spotted and glared at the bearded Steve Rogers.

"Some things have changed, here and there. Supposedly, he's one of us now." Natasha said.

"Over my dead body!" Tony detested, still rejecting Bucky after finding out he killed Tony's parents.

"Look, I get it, Tony. But you gotta let it go." Rhodey said.

"But you don't know what this guy did to my fa-" Tony paused as he caught a glimpse of Thor, who was looking back. There gaze met and stared for a brief moment. "Thor. You have a beard now."

"Yeah," Thor nodded, as he saw his current condition. "You look like you've been through a lot today."

"I have. I was just fighting Thanos on a remote deserted planet and..." Thanos paused and gasped, as he saw a corpse lying next to him. He was smart, so he kind of knew who's it was. "It can't be..." he looked closer and saw the purple skin. The only purple-skinned person he knew so far was Thanos. He then looked at Parker. "Help me walk over, kid." Tony whispered to Parker.

"Oh, right, Mr. Stark." Parker responded.

Rhodey walked over to the both of them and decided to volunteer on helping Tony walk. "I'll take it from here, kid."

As Rhodey is help carrying Tony, he couldn't help ask his best friend a question. "Tony. Is he really..."

"Yeah. That's him." Rhodey answered as they got close. Tony saw his decapitated head and amputated gauntlet with the Infinity Stones.

"For years, he's been haunting me in my sleep. I must be living some kind of dream.." Tony assumed that his eyes were deceiving him, but Rhodey shook his head no.

"Nah, it's not a dream." Rhodey smiled.

Tony looked up at Rhodey. "Then, who killed him?" he asked.

"I did." Thor answered the question.

Tony looked at his Avenger comrade in shock. "You? But how?"

"Stormbreaker. It was made to kill the likes of Thanos."

Tony stared at Thor's Stormbreaker. "Wow." Tony then looked at Rhodey. "Help me down, Rhodey." Rhodey helped Tony sit down on a nearby wooden log.

"Alright, I'll be here and uh..." War Machine took Tony off his hands to see Thanos' corpse. Leaving Spider-Man with the crowd of heroes. Groot had approached and tugged on Parker's outfit out of the blue. He turned to the Guardian of the Galaxy and flinched as he saw a tree man. "Whoa! A giant chia pet!"

"Hey, my friend is not a chia pet, whatever that is." Rocket defended Groot.

"Oh, sorry about that, talking ra-."

"Don't you dare call me a rabbit." Raccoon assumed that Parker was going to call him a rabbit as well.

"Oh, no. I was gonna call you a talking raccoon." Parker said.

"What the heck is a raccoon?" Rocket said, as he slightly glanced at Thor.

"Uh, hi. Sorry about that... tree. I'm Spider-Man." Parker offered a hand to Groot.

"I am Groot." Groot introduced himself and nodded.

"Oh, we're using our real names now. I'm Peter Parker." Parker introduced himself, not really understanding Groot's language.

"I swear to god if that tree says I am Groot one more time..." Bucky whispered and hissed.

"Who's that kid the weird red and blue suit?" Bruce walked over and asked Natasha.

"That kid is Spider-Man." Natasha answered.

"That's Spider-Man?" Bruce reacted.

Shortly after Spider-Man's introduction to Groot, a few more people that Rocket and Groot recognized had stepped out of Doctor Strange's portal. The next one to step on the soil of earth was Nebula, the cyborg. She glanced at the blow sky above her and then the trees. She then glanced at the heroes who stared at her. "Beautiful." Nebula acknowledged that the atmosphere was beautiful before moving forward. Then the next two people that came out of the portal was Drax and Mantis, whom stared at the Avengers looking at them back.

"Hi everyone." Mantis gave a cheerful greeting.

"Hi." Drax just slowly waved his hand.

The last person to come out was Star Lord. Peter Quill. He stared at the blue sky and the atmosphere. He hasn't been to earth for thirty-eight years, since his abduction as a child. It took Quill a moment to try and take it all in at once. "Wow."

"What's wrong with him?" Bruce asked himself.

Quill, Drax, Nebula and Mantis looked at al of the Avengers before them and then spotted Thanos' corpse by Thor and Tony Stark. They immediately rushed to the scene, with the Avengers making room for them. They rushed over next to Tony and Thor and stared at Thanos' corpse for a minute.

"He's dead." Drax said.

"Very dead." Mantis responded.

Peter Quill glared down, thinking about the last time he saw Gamora. The thing that echoed through his mind was Gamora's words. _'You promised!' _Gamora's words. He got pissed that Gamora was not alive to see this moment. Because of Thanos, Gamora is dead. He then clinched his fist and spat on Thanos' body.

"That's what you get for taking Gamora from us, you giant purple freak with a nut sack for a chin…" Quill hissed.

Nebula slowly walked over to Thanos' decapitated head in a moment of silence. She bent down and found his dead eyes looking towards her. She picked up his decapitated head and connected foreheads, closed his eyes and silently grieved. Everyone watched Nebula as she grieve.

Bucky suddenly looked at the Infinity Gauntlet. "So... what are we going to do with that?" Bucky asked, catching everyone's attention. Everyone knows that Thanos is dead now. All that is left is the shiny golden Infinity Gauntlet.

* * *

**This really took a while for me to make. I personally like Infinity War more than Endgame. No hard feelings. The next chapter will be who gets what and the aftermath.**

**Just to be clear for everyone, Thor killed Thanos before he could snap his fingers. Which means, half of life never disappeared and there's no Endgame movie in this story. No one has to time travel, Black Widow and Tony Stark are still alive.**


	2. New Endgame

Nick Fury was driving behind the steering wheel of an Infinity QX70S through downtown Atlanta. Maria Hill was sitting next to him in the passenger side of the vehicle.

"Still no word from Stark?" Nick Fury asked.

"No, not yet. We're watching every satellite on both hemispheres, and still nothing."

Suddenly, Maria had gotten signal of multiple bogeys over from Wakanda.

"Multiple bogeys over Wakanda."

"Same energy signature as New York?"

"Ten times bigger." Maria Hill replied. What the two agents of S.H.I.E.L.D had no knowledge of was Thanos and his army battling the Avengers in Wakanda, as they speak.

Nick turned his head over to Maria. "Tell Klein to meet us at the S.H.I.L.D headquarters. We need answers from what's going on." he ordered.

"Yessir," Maria Hill replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scott Lang also known as Ant-Man wore his signature Ant size shrinking suit. Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne worked on computers to keep the Quantum Realm portal inside of Luis' Van active and stable. Scott Lang's mission was to enter the Quantum Realm and extract energy from it, so they could cure Ava Starr's symptoms. As they worked, Hope van Dyne, also known as The Wasp was ready to do the countdown. She placed a communicator in her ear, so she could hear Lang talk.

Scott activated his Ant-Man helmet, as he prepared himself to enter the Quantum Realm.

"Going subatomic in five... four... three... two... one." Hope pushed the lever forward to a machine, connected to Luis' Van. Scott automatically got sucked in the portal within less than a second.

"Hi, Scott. This is a mic check." Hank Pym spoke through a communicator to see if Scott Lang had made it. After five seconds of waiting, Hank Pym, Janet and Hope van Dyne started to worry, as they heard no response. They looked at each other a bit.

"Mic check. One, two. One, two. How's everybody doing tonight in the Quantum Realm?" Scott joked.

Hope sighed in relief.

"Scott. This is serious." Hank said as he spoke through the communicator.

"I just-you wanna make sure. Alright." Scott Lang then opened a capsul and sucked up as much particles from the Quantum Realm as he could. After seven seconds, Scott finally closed the capsule and sighed in relief. "Okay. Healing particles cured for our-uh... new ghost friend." Scott was talking about Ava Starr.

"Great. Preparing for reentry in five... four... three... two... one." Hope pulled back the lever, and within a second, Scott Lang was outside the Quantum Realm and within his ow reality. He took off his helmet and inhaled the fresh air.

"How was it?" Hope asked Scott.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a small farmland in Iowa, Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye was placed under house arrest. He didn't care, as long as he got to spend time with his family. Clint was teaching his daughter, Lila how to aim and shoot arrows, while his wife, Laura was setting up a small picnic with food, while his older son, Cooper played catch with a baseball with his younger son, Nathaniel.

Lila had aimed at the center of the circular target. She stood a few feet away from the target that was pinned from a tree.

Clint stood by with a few arrows in his hand, as he watched his daughter about to shoot her first arrow. "Ready? Your fingers."

"Nice!" Cooper said as he caught the baseball with his glove.

"Nice throw, kiddo." Laura complimented her younger son.

"Hey, you guys want Mayo, or mustard?" Laura asked her family.

Lila stopped for a moment. "Who puts Mayo on a hotdog?" Lila asked.

"Uh- your brothers." Clint replied, then looked at Laura. "Two mustards, please! Thanks, Laura."

"Nate? Mayo or mustard?" Laura asked her youngest son.

"I want ketchup." Nathaniel replied as he threw the baseball back to his younger brother, Cooper.

"Okay. I got ketchup, too."

"Mind your elbow..." Clint watched his daughter get back in position. In no time, Lila had shot an arrow into the center of the target, which made Clint chuckle. "Good shot, Hawkeye." Clint high fived his daughter. "Now, go get your arrow."

"Hey, guys. Soup's on!" Laura said.

"Alright! We're coming. We're hungry." Clint turned to his daughter, Lila. "Lila, let's go."

"Alright, dad." Lila chuckled, as she walked over to the picnic table.

As they walked, Clint had felt a weird omen within the air. He stopped an looked at the sky for a moment.

"Something wrong, dad?" Lila asked Clint, a little worried.

"Nah, it's nothing, really. Now, let's go eat, before Cooper takes the hotdogs." Clint said as he wrapped one arm around Lila's neck, walking and chuckling.

* * *

In the land of Wakanda, their lied a great battle. The Avengers had successfully fended off Wakanda against the Black Order and the Outriders. There were casualties, but no great losses.

Only one. Thanos had retrieved all six Infinity Stones, which means he killed Vision to get it. Thor was able to stop and put an end to Thanos before he could do something terrible.

Now the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy and the remains of his army.

"Woo-hoo! We did it!" Bruce let out a laugh of relief. Some of the world known heroes started celebrating a bit before Bucky Barnes interrupted the small party. Nebula silently grieved for her father, but is also relieved that he won't hurt anyone.

"So… what are we going to do with that?" Bucky asked.

"I don't know." Steve was unsure with Thanos gone.

"So, what are we supposed to do now? The big purple guy is dead. He just left a shiny golden gauntlet." Rhodey asked.

Thor stared at the golden gauntlet with the six shining Infinity Stones on it. "I know exactly what to do," He muttered and gripped the handle Stormbreaker and took steps forward towards the gauntlet. He raised Stormbreaker over his head, with electricity coating Stormbreaker and was ready to destroy the gauntlet.

Many of the heroes looked at Thor with shocked and confused faces, knowing what he was about to do, but didn't have the words to stop him in time.

"Wait!" A voice stopped Thor.

Thor temporarily stopped what he was doing and slightly turned his head around to look at the magician.

"What?" Thor responded.

"It would not be wise to destroy the stones." Stephen said, as part of his body was partially nervous.

"Why not? Thanos is dead. There's no one else capable of using the Gauntlet."

"Yes, that's true. But, each of the six stones possess extraordinary powers-"

"I know what the Infinity Stones are capable of. They're too dangerous to be left out here in the open."

"Listen. I swore to protect the Time Stone-that green stone with my life. I cannot let you destroy it." Setphen Strange pointed at the Time Stone.

"Wait, if you swore to protect the stone, how did Thanos get it?" Thor asked as he pointed Stormbreaker at him.

"I gave it to him… in order to save Stark's life." Stephen answered slowly. Some of the Avengers looked at Stephen Strange weird, then looked at Tony Stark.

"He's right," Tony spoke slowly. Rhodey who had Tony on his side look at him. "Thanos was about to kill me on a remote planet… yeah, he even threw a moon at me… he stabbed me in the gut with my own technology suit, and uh..." Tony nodded. "He was about to kill me. Strange gave him the green stone, so that I could live."

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"Yeah, whatever the talking tree said. Strange saved me, because he believed that I could defeat him. But, that doesn't matter anymore. Thanos is dead. We can do whatever we want now." Tony looked at Thor. "Don't do it, Thor. There's a lot of things we can do. A lot of things could learn from those stones."

"He's right." Natasha walked closert to Thor and everyone looked at her when she stood. "I promised Wanda that we were gonna bring back Vision with the Mind Stone. We can't do that, if you destroy the stone."

"Wait, what?" Thor was a little confused as she spoke about Vision.

"Vision? Thanos got Vision?" Tony was a little shocked, then saw his pale gray cybernetic body and pouted. "Shit."

"We need the Mind Stone, Thor. We can't bring him back if you destroy it." Natasha begged Thor not to destroy the Infinity Stones.

Thanos lowered Stormbreaker. "Fine."

Tony looked over and caught the attention of T'Challa, the Black Panther. "T'Challa. Can your scientists somehow plant the Mind Stone back in Vision's head?"

"It will take some time and concentration, but yes. I will have Shuri, along with Wakanda's best scientists work on him right away."

"Good." Tony nodded.

"Then I will be taking the Soul Stone." Everyone then looked at Nebula. She looked around and saw all the pair of eyes on her.

"No offense, lady, but why should we let you take it?" Bruce Banner asked.

"Because, my father... Thanos."

Saying that made plenty of the Avengers raise their guard and aimed their weapons at Nebula. The Guardians of the Galaxy stood around Nebula to protect her from the Avengers.

"Stay where you are, everybody chill the F out." Quill said as he pointed his guns.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"What he said!" Drax said.

"Stand down, guys. She's one of us. She helped us fight Thanos on a remote planet." Tony Stark tried to reason with some of his comrades.

"As I was saying. Thanos was not my real father. He went on a mission to retrieve the Soul Stone from planet Vormyr with my sister, Gamora. He left the planet with the Soul Stone. But, Gamora... she didn't make it back." Nebula sniffled.

This news shocked Thor, Rocket and Groot. Hearing about Gamora's demise made Peter Quill, Mantis and Drax sad as Nebula previously told them. Peter Quill sniffled. Rocket and Groot shed a few tears for Gamora.

"Gamora's dead?" Thor asked in little disbelief.

"No... no..." Rocket wiped his eyes.

"I am Groot." Groot is sad tone.

"I know. Me too, buddy." Rocket responded to Groot.

"Please. The Soul Stone is all I have left of Gamura." Nebula asked nicely.

"Sure. You can have the Soul Stone. Whatever makes you happy." Steve Rogers said.

Nebula smiled.

Tony looked over at Steve with confusion and little hostility, as he remembered the events that happened two years ago. "H-Hold on for a second. Not to be rude or anything, lady. "Tony said to Nebula, before turning towards Steve. "But where do you have a say in this, again?" Tony questioned Steve's authority.

"I'm still an Avenger, Tony?" Steve responded.

"No, you're a fugitive. You broke up half our team for and ran away. And for what? The parent killer right there?" Tony pointed at Bucky Barnes, while talking to Steve. Tony still held a grudge against them two after their mini civil war. Bucky stared at Tony, accepting for what he's done, despite being brainwashed.

"Bucky is my best friend. I am not abandoning him."

Tony clapped his hands. "Good job. You actually found and stayed true to your life partner. Now you two can probably share the same cell together, once we're back in America."

"Wait, what happened two years ago?" Bruce asked Rodey, feeling left out. Bruce was in Asgard at that time.

"Um... a lot has happened at that time." Rodey answered, remembered falling out of the sky dozens of feet and crashing hard.

Stephen Strange suddenly stepped in between Tony and Steve's argument. "I don't mean to be rude, or anything, but there are three Infinity Stones remaining..."

"I'll take the blue and purple stones.

Tony looked at the Infinity Gauntlet for a bit and inhaled. He saw the red stone, blue stone and purple stone. "You're right. Does anyone wish to volunteer?

* * *

_**Two Weeks Later **_

Two weeks had passed since the defeat of Thanos, the Galactic Tyrant. Life on earth had continued as regular. Peter Parker went back to school, Bruce Banner continued studying science, everyone went back to their old lives.

Meanwhile, Tony Stark sat at a table alone, at a local diner in the state of New York. The diner was rented out by Tony, himself. He wore a gray suit with a white shirt and a black tie. He had also worn black sunglasses and drunk some coffee from a small cup. He looked over at a small T.V in the top corner, talking about the previous events that happened two weeks ago, such as an alien ship that landed in Manhattan.

Suddenly, Nick Fury had walked inside the restaurant, looking for Tony. He came alone, wearing his black trench coat, black uniform from under. He walked into the diner, and found Tony sitting by himself at a table, then walked towards him.

"Stark," Nick called.

"Fury," Tony replied as he shook his hand.

"Good to see you in good health."

"Same with you, buddy. Go ahead and take a seat." Tony offered a chair and Nick took it.

"Now to get down to business. So, a large purple alien man from outer space, traveled across the universe... just to collect some Lucky Charms and wipe out half of all life within the galaxy?"

"Well, first. They're called Infinity Stones, and I once called them Fruity Pebbles. But yeah. Thanos tried to take them all and wipe out half of all life in the universe, just by snapping his fingers.

Nick Fury snapped his fingers. "Like this?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah. He said half of all life would just disappear, randomly."

"Well, it's a good thing he didn't. Who knows what would've happened if he did that. You know me. If I were to disappear, I would've been very pissed off."

"So would I. Uh... He tried to kill me on a deserted planet a couple of times. First, he threw a large moon at me." Tony started reminisce a bit, as he remembered Thanos using the Power Stone to summon large portions of a moon towards Stark. "Then, he stabbed me in the gut, using my own technology." Tony reminisced about the time when Thanos stabbed Tony in the gut, with his own blade. "And then there's the time Thanos killed me with the stones."

"Damn, Stark. You're like a cat with nine lives!"

"The doctor wizard, Strange convinced him to spare me, if he gave Thanos the green stone."

"So, his name is doctor wizard?" Nick asked.

"No. He's a wizard called, Doctor Strange." Tony corrected.

"Well, that's strange."

"I know. But back to where I was getting. After taking the green stone, he headed to earth and left us for dead. And by the time Doctor Strange, the kid, Peter and the Guardians of the Galaxy arrived... Thanos was already dead." Tony explained.

"Well, good. That's one less villain humanity has to deal with."

"Thor killed him."

"And after Thor killed Thanos, what happened to the Infinity Stones?" Nick asked.

"With Thanos dead, we all knew that the stones were too dangerous if they stayed together. So we all decided that we would split them up." Tony explained.

"Where did they go? Who did they go to?"

Tony paused a bit. "The green stone "Time Stone" went back to Doctor Strange. Who's doing god knows what with it."

Doctor Strange is in the New York Sanctum, currently meditating alone. The Time Stone is in his possession once again, and he doesn't look like he's getting rid of it any time soon.

"T'Challa, the Black Panther had their Wakandan scientists, including his sister Shuri work on vision and plant the yellow stone "Mind Stone" back into Vision's forehead. It took a few days nonstop, but they were able to get the job done. T'Challa himself kept the purple stone "Power Stone" took the Power Stone and kept it hidden in Wakanda..."

T'Challa had decided to use the Power Stone as a power source for Wakanda, other than vibranium. The stone was floating in a tube, where it could bee visibly seen by others. The tube had the words "Don't Touch" on it in Wakandan language. T'Challa was told by Thor and Quill that any normal human that touches the Power Stone with their hands would be literally destroyed.

"We let Thor take the blue "Space Stone" and red "Reality Stone" stones with him. Since he killed Thanos." Tony said.

"And where is Thor now?" Nick asked.

Tony paused a bit. "Thor decided to go and travel in space."

* * *

Meanwhile, Thor walks inside of Peter Quill's ship, feeling a little at home. The Guardians of the Galaxy were planning to leave planet earth. He smiled and stood next to Quill. "Well. The Asgardians of the Galaxy are back together again. He looks at holographic map. "So, where do we go first?" Thor asked himself, then scrolled his hand downward, looking at the map.

"We're call the "Guardians of the Galaxy. Not the Asgardians..." Quill kind of gives Thor a jealous eye. "And just so you know, this is my ship. I'm in charge."

"Listen, Quail..."

"Quail? It's Quill. Peter Quill." Quill corrected Thor.

"Yeah, it's what I said. Quill. I'm the one who avenged the entire universe, including your girlfriend, Gamora." Thor said

"Ooh snap! He did not go there." Rocket snickered.

"I am Groot." Groot said in a funny shocked manner.

"II killed Thanos. I wield Stormbreaker and two of the six Infinity Stones. I helped fix your ship, so that kind of makes me, too." Thor said kindly.

Drax interrupted their conversation by the loud crunches he's been making. He is currently eating a big bag of Lays potato chips. "You should fight for the honor of leadership." he said, continuing to eat.

"Sounds fair." Nebula said.

Quill stammers. "I-it's not really necessary, though…"

"I got some blasters, in case you want to use knives. Just saying." Rocket said.

"Oh, yes! Knives are perfect!"

"I am Groot." Groot said.

Quill and Thor suddenly break out laughing.

"That's not really necessary." Quill said as he stopped laughing.

"Yeah. Not necessary. Everybody knows who's in charge. The one who killed Thanos with Stormbreaker." Thor chuckled as he looked forward at the map.

"Uh... me." Quill blurted.

Nebula walked in another room of the ship and pulled the Soul Stone from her pocket. She gazed at its orange color and saw something pretty. She could see the reflection of her sister.

"Gamora..." Nebula murmured.

* * *

"So, the stones are all scattered across the universe, I assume?" Nick asked.

"That's right. We need to be able to prepare for the next threat in the universe. We need to prepare for what happens next." Tony said.

"Well, that's smart. Congratulations about Pepper and the baby."

"Thanks." Tony stood up from his chair. Something had just hit his mind. "Oh, there's one more thing I want to ask, Fury. Whatever happened to-"

"Don't worry. I already knew you were going to ask that question. Cap, Natasha, Falcon and Wanda were all placed on house arrest ten days ago. Their every move is currently being watched right about now. It'll take them another two years to finally get probation." Nick informed Tony about the Avengers that joined Steve two years ago. Since Falcon lived in D.C, he had to stay in that region, while Natasha, Wanda and Cap stayed at the New Avengers Facility. After being revived, Vision became Wanda's personal bodyguard and parole officer. Which Wanda secretly enjoyed.

"And what about-"

"The Winter Soldier's in maximum security prison, serving out a life sentence for the crimes he had caused, despite being brainwashed. Including for the murder of Mr. and Mrs. Howard Stark."

Bucky Barns is currently inside of an asylum room wrapped inside of a straightjacket. He is being given three meals daily, as he is now serving a life sentence and without the possibility of parole. It was the only thing keeping him safe inside, because Nick Fury somehow knew that Tony would kill Bucky.

"Good." Tony said, before leaving.

"Let's have this talk again." Nick said.

Tony Stark had walked out of the diner and inhaled. Then exhaled, as he looked at the sky and smiled. He then took off his sunglasses. His body was then transforming with Armor. It was the Mark Eighty-Five. Within seconds, Tony had transformed into Iron Man, than flew off elsewhere.

"I love this ending." Tony smiled, as he flew into the sunset.

* * *

**Thanks for continuing to support this story. I decided to make up my own ending. **

**I also used some scenes from different areas, like Nick Fury driving, Ant-Man testing the Quantum Realm and Hawkeye spending time with his family to see what would happen if their loved ones didn't disappear. **

**After that, Iron Man decided to retire and be known as a part-time Superhero, so he could spend more time with his family.**

**Fin.**


End file.
